Destructive feelings
by estrella storms
Summary: Assuming Silver and teddy are now together, what will happen? I gotta tell you I’m kinda dramatic and things will probably be out of sense but read &review if u like it… also if u have any suggestions


Assuming Silver and teddy are now together, what will happen? I gotta tell you I'm kinda dramatic and things will probably be out of sense but read &review if u like it… also if u have any suggestions

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since silver has finally given up to teddy's constant attempts to win her heart. Things has been okay, both of them had their problems but they try to work it out together.

Silver had just just parked her car and was heading towards the hallway, she opened her locker to get her books then took a deep breath and closed it, she almost screamed when she saw teddy behind her.

"hey, are you okay?! I didn't mean to scare you.." teddy exclaimed

"no no, its okay, I just didn't expect to see you now, don't you have a class?"

"ya, I was heading to it when I saw you by your locker"

"Oh, okay" she said hesitantly

"I wanted to talk to you about something" he put his hand around her waist and continued talking while they were heading to their classes "I know we've been together for almost two weeks now, and I know its kinda ridiculous but we haven't actually got out, as in an official date till now and I was thinking of taking you out, let's call it our first official date in our two weeks anniversary, I know its kinda funny but it will work. I will take you somewhere romantic, maybe have dinner, dance and talk…" before going on further he noticed that silver hasn't been paying attention to what he was saying at all.

Back there at silver's mind, she was thinking how weird things had became. Almost a couple of months ago she was walking in that hallway with dixon's arm around her waist and now its teddy's. and in between that thing with ethan took place. She started talking to herself "is this actually real, I mean last year has it really happened. I cant believe I actually loved Dixon at some point, he is sneaky liar and he was so angry when I lied about the kiss, what a hypocrite. And Ethan, god he could he just say he loves me then kiss me then just go away and pretend like it never happened and play the "friends" card, did he even meant it at all ?! why am I even thinking about it…. I'm with teddy now. Teddy is just…" then her mind jumped to another thing "why are people starring at me?! Is it hard to believe that I'm with teddy now, I mean I didn't believe it could happen at first, but it did. Or they are thinking I'm a slut for being with teddy after what happened with him and Ad, gosh Ad, why didn't I think of it. She'll probably hate me for going out with the guy who was the reason she broke up with navid, it wasn't completely his fault, I mean… but I should have thought about it before, I should have…"

"SILVER" teddy cut out her thoughts with what seemed like yelling to her.

"god teddy, why are you yelling at me" she said looking upset

"I wasn't" he said defending himself "you were distracted, and I'm sure you haven't heard a word of what I was saying for the past 5 minutes"

"uhmmm, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something" she said looking around

"are you okay?" he asked in concern

"I'm… I'm fine. What were you saying?"

He continued though he was still concerned "I was thinking that we should go out, maybe tonight?"

"tonight?" she said looking in shock

"ya tonight" he said calmly " maybe somewhere…"

She interrupted him "I can't, I have…uhmmm… that assignment I have to do it tonight."

"okay, maybe tomorrow?" he knew she was lying but he ignored it

She paused for a second, then the bell rang "we should… go... I mean to class" she said looking confused, and before she could turn away from him he grabbed her hand an pulled her back gently "Silver, are you sure you are okay, because you really don't look like it"

"I'm…uhm…. i.." she paused so she could put her mind in order bur it was in vain she mumbled something, and then her eyes back to him "we are gonna be late, talk to you later" then she walked away before he could even say anything.

* * *

I know this chapter probably doesn't say much of the idea, but that's the point. There must be some suspense !! lol

Hope you like it anyway, and there will be more.


End file.
